Jacklyne Sparrow
by inumaru13
Summary: Will is back on the Pearl when they find a mystery ship wreck filled with treasure and a hole is a wall fit for an arm. Jack puts his arm in. When the wreck suddenly disappears, Jack is stuck with worse than a curse. Impliedeventual JackWill RR please
1. A Ship Wreck Uh Oh

"Dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dum, with really bad eggs," hummed Capitan Jack Sparrow as he twirled the steering wheel of his prized possession, the infamous pirate ship, The Black Pearl. In his free hand there lay a bottle of rum, empty of course clearly shown in the way he was now swaggering along with the ship. "Drink up me hearties Yo ho," he finished the tune with a sly smile as he took a swig from the empty bottle. A look of dissapointment crossed his kohl rimmed eyes as he sucked his teeth in utter sarcasm. "Mr. Gibbs," he shouted down to an older man with an ever increasing bald spot and whitening beard.

"Aye Captain," Gibbs shouted back.

"Take hold of the wheel for a moment while I settle some personal business." Jack staggered a few steps before catching onto the railing then murmured to himself, "and that's why the rum is always gone." Without many mishaps, a couple of bruises here and there from running into the masts, Jack Sparrow made it to his cabin and immediately collapsed onto his bed, receiving a hardy grunt from the pile of blankets that lay upon the mattress.

"Go away, five more minutes at the least." A head full of short born curls emerged followed by an angry scowl as the face of a young man emerged. William Turner, once a blacksmith at Port Royal sat up groggily amongst the sheets. After traveling three months aboard a very uncomfortable merchant ship, the young soon to be pirate finally convinced the captain to dock in Tortuga where he then finally ran into Jack and was crewed into the Black Pearl. He had only arrived yesterday.

"Still sleepin' mate," Jack laughed. "The sun's already halfway past the noon mark. Anymore sleeping, the crew could swear on Davy Jones's locker that you were hiding a whore some where on this ship." This received the pirate a hardy smack in the face with a pillow.

"I do not have a whore." Will swung out of the bed quite flustered, whipping on his boots and vest then reached for his sword.

"Why would I be needin' to think that," Jack smirked. "You're a eunuch." A sword was in his face level to the chestnut eyes of Will Turner. "Easy mate, easy. No use ruffling your feathers this early in your wakings."

"You came to wake me up so then why aren't you back outside barking orders at the crew?" He sheathed the blade and walked his way to the cabin door.

"I came here to wake you up so that I can kick you out and have my bed back. I slept in the bunks for one night and I realized that I really like my bed. Then afterwards I'll spend the rest of the day lounging around and seeing if I can find my secret stash of rum, savvy." He laid down, stretching himself out as he watched Will from the corner of his eyes. The blacksmith simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Where exactly are we headed to this time?" Will asked half expecting Jack to be asleep.

"We are going to find a nice shiny island minus cannibals and stay there for a while to see if there be any treasure. Then we go back to Tortuga and start all over again with a couple more cases of rum."

"Basically you have no idea where you are going," Will scoffed.

"Pirate," was all that Jack replied as he tipped his three pointed hat over his eyes. "Why are you here lad? Shouldn't you be with your bonnie lass, raising a few kids, and not running around playing pirate?"

Will walked over to a small porthole window and looked out at the vast open sea. "I couldn't stay on land and she couldn't stay out at sea. Also, she wanted everything to be proper and regal, fit right back into the modern English life as if none of this and you ever happened. I realized that I could never be a proper gentleman and eventually, we grew apart. She married Norrington and I came back out here."

"Ahhhhhhh," was all Jack replied. "What happened to I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate, I can kill it?"

"Hah," Will opened the door. "You were right. I have the pirate's blood in me and I finally squared with it."

A shout tore through the deck. "SHIP AHOY!!!" The two immediately scrambled out onto the deck and looked out into the gazing fog. A dark split shape appeared out of the calm waters, a dark island on the ocean's peaceful waters, a ship wreck.

"Take her down gently Mr. Gibbs," Jack shouted up. "Bring her in close enough so Turner and I here can go have a look at it."

"Aye Aye sir," Gibbs twirled the steering wheel and the black mass of a ship drew closer.

"Allo beasty," Jack smirked. Will on the other hand grew more anxious with every passing second.

"Jack, are you sure about this? Can't we go look for that island now and forget about this because I seriously do not like the looks of things."

"Relax lad," A creaking sound as the two ships' hulls came into contact with each other was a sign that there was no stopping Jack as he leapt onto the half deck of the other ship. Will groaned and followed reluctantly.

"Oi, kabuki snickle snickle, toute suite." Jack beckoned to the younger man, excitement gleaming in his kohl rimmed eyes.

"Jack, we're not on Cannibal Island anymore." Will tensed as he followed Jack down the stairs to the lower chamber. "You can speak—" Glimmering from wall to wall was gold, jewels, even clothing, everything one could ever think of. It was a pirate's dream come true.

"40 years old aged rum," Jack crowed as he took a swig right from the 6 tankards lined up against the wall. "I can get used to living here." he sighed as he resigned himself into a very plush red throne on a pile of golden sphinx statues. Will however, was quite intrigued by a panel carved full of dragons, phoenixes, and other intricate, royal deigns. In the center, there was a hole, fit perfectly for a person's arm. "What cha got there mate?" Jack swaggered over, arms laden with gold and pearls. When he saw the panel and the hole for the arm, he shoved Will aside and dropped everything, staring at the wall with intricate silence. Without warning, he stuck his arm right into the hole and turned. Will held his breath. Nothing. The minutes ticked by and finally Jack let out a laugh of both disgust and relief as he drew back his arm and began to stagger towards Will.

"What was all that about?" Before he could say another word though, he fell face first towards the floor. Strong arms wrapped around him just before he hit the ground. "Thanks mate."

"No problem," Will helped him up as the ever drunk Jack Sparrow swayed uncontrollably for a few minutes before laughing once more and staggered towards the entrance. Grabbing the rope, the two swung back to the Pearl, greeted by the crew. They were joyous when Jack told them about the gold and they were plotting on how to get it when a sudden white light erupted out of wreckage, blinding everyone for a moment. When it faded, the ship wreckage was gone.

"For the love of mother and child, what in god's name was that?" Gibbs stared out at the empty water. A soft thud was heard behind them which made everyone turn. Jack Sparrow collapsed right on the deck, shuddering convulsively.

"JACK!!" Will rushed over to the pirate and placed a hand on his shoulder. The shuddering stopped immediately as the captain jerked away towards the edge of the boat and hurled then remained hanging over the edge. "Jack? Are you alright?" Will and the crew edged over to where the pirate hung over the railing.

"This can not be happening," came a high pitched voice in a squeak. "Tell me I'm dreaming, but if this was a dream there'd be rum."

"Jack?" Will walked over to hunched figure. "Are you alright?" Without warning the figure whirled, causing the black smith to jump in surprise as a tanned face was glaring upwards at him with confused kohl rimmed eyes.

"Do I look okay to you, Will Turner?" Will had to swallow down a fit full of laughter. "This is not savvy at all." There stood Jack Sparrow, now about 3 inches shorter than Will with a curvy body rather than the muscular structure and clothing hanging loosely around the now too small limbs. There was also no trace of manhood but average sized boobs protruding out beneath the white linen shirt. Captain Jack Sparrow was now indeed a WOMAN!!!! Will couldn't hold the laughter in any longer and burst out howling, grabbing the railing for support.

"This isn't funny you eunuch." The now girl Jack shouted, causing Will to laugh even harder.

"How can you can me a eunuch when you don't even have it to begin with now that you've swapped gender on us?" Will choked out.

Jack did a very feminine move which made the crew begin to laugh as the _she_ stomped her foot and stormed into _her _cabin and slammed the door shut while the deck outside roared with laughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After about half an hours of laughing, trying to regain control, then laughing again, the crew finally pulled themselves together and hoisted sails to make port at Tortuga. Will snuck down to Jack's quarters and after once again composing himself, with the help of a slap on the face from Anna-Maria who was passing by to take hold of the wheel, he entered.

"Jack, we're going to Tortuga if that's okay with the captain's orders." He sat himself in the chair opposite the bed where a now furious girl Jack sat pouting with his arms crossed and having a sudden intense focus on the pillows.

"Well it's your call so why not," Jack snorted and flopped down onto her side with her back facing Will.

"It's not that bad," Will smiled widely. "The crew still has respect for you as a captain and we are going to Tortuga to buy some more rum."

"Easy for you to say mate," she rolled around and faced the smiling blacksmith. "You don't have to go around with the crew laughing and in clothes that are just about to fall off." Will was startled and finally noticed just how sloppy Jack's old clothes were fitting around his new figure. The shirt was practically falling off, slipping off both shoulders or sagging down one too low, not to mention the tail of hung almost to her knee level. Apparently Jack had already given up on his pants for she had torn off about half the length and fashioned then around her wrists to hold back the too big of sleeves. Her boots that were definitely too big were around the far corners of the room.

"Well at least the bandana holding back the flourish of hair and beads still fits." Will grinned, trying to lift the mood only to have a miscellaneous object, probably part of a broken bed post, thrown at his head. As if that wasn't enough, next thing Will knew, the entire girl jack was jumping at him, tackling him from the chair to the ground with one swift motion, pinning down his arms and legs with her own.

"I did that as a girl and without a single drop of rum," she snorted. Just then Gibbs walked in With Anna-Maria close behind him.

"Captain, we would like to know if Tortuga is the destination—oops," Anna-Maria had her hand over her mouth while Gibbs turned his head before continuing, "are we interrupting?"

"What would you be interrupting?" Jack snapped.

"Um, UMPH," Will fell back against the floor again when the now she captain sat down deliberately hard against his stomach, knocking the wind out of the younger man.

"As you were saying," Jack slapped on a look of pure innocence watching as the two flustered crew members fumbled for their words.

"We were wondering if there be any other place you would like to go instead of Tortuga," said Anna-Maria.

"Tell the crew to make for Port Royal."

"Right away, WHA?!" Gibbs stood in shock for a moment and the struggles of Will trying to shove Jack off also ceased.

"Make for Port Royal you scurvy dogs." Jack got up and shoved her way past the two shocked crew members and swaggered around on deck. "Come, come we don't have all day. Hoist the sails and brace the foreyard, you know the drill."

"Jack's been acting strange...er," whispered Gibbs to Anna-Maria. Will popped up right behind them and watched as the he turned she captain still walked with the same half drunk stagger up and down the deck shouting orders at the shocked crew.

"Well, he is a woman now," the blacksmith sighed. The three of them shrugged and went back to their posts and awaited port at Port Royal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"WILL!!" a girl with flowing blond hair and in a London style dress skated up the dock where the crew of the Black Pearl had just landed.

"Hello Elizabeth," Will gave a hug as she looked around the dock at the now bustling pirates changing into civilians. "How's life with Norrington and all?"

"Commodore," Elizabeth corrected him. "Life is great with our daughter. The port is really flourishing these days."

"I'm glad to hear that," Will smiled.

"Where's Jack?" Elizabeth walked down the dock until a loud shout caught her attention and caused Will to slap his forehead in disbelief.

"ELIZABETH!!!" A girl slightly taller than Elizabeth herself came staggering down the plank, almost tripping once or twice in clothes that were obviously too big for her frame. "How is Will's favorite bonnie lass, hm?" She swung and arm around the younger woman's shocked shoulders.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth drew back with a slight hint of disgust as she studied the girl's figure.

"You don't recognize ol' Jac—," Will slapped a hand over the flamboyant girl's mouth.

"Jacklyne." Will spat out in a hurry.

"What?" Elizabeth drew forward in curiosity, staring deeply into the new girl's kohl rimmed eyes.

"Her name is Jacklyne...Raven. She just came aboard the crew say a week ago and OW!!!" Will let go with a jerk as Jacklyne stood there glaring up at him. "You bit me."

"Pirate," mocked Jacklyne sticking a tongue out at the furious black smith. Elizabeth was watching this with amusement until she finally remembered her question.

"Pleasure to meet you Jacklyne but where is Jack?" Jacklyne opened her mouth to speak but was once again clamped shut by Will.

"Um, Elizabeth," he winced when he felt teeth dig into his palm once more. "Could we maybe go back to your place and get Jacklyne here some well suited clothes?"

"Hm, OH," Elizabeth looked over the girl again with disgust. "How rude of me. Follow me. Norrington already has a carriage waiting for us." She grabbed Jacklyne by the arm and dragged her along with Will following right behind while the rest of the crew went to by provisions, rum, and whores.

"You'll have nothing to worry about at all after this my dear," Elizabeth smiled sweetly at the growling Jacklyne. "We'll have you fitted in some very comfortable dresses and shimmed up until you are the in the eyes of every fine gentlemen in the entity of Port Royal." Will turned a fit of laughter into a hacking cough when he met the eyes of a obviously panicking girl as she began to squirm to get out of the iron grasp of her tormentor.

"Look here mate, I appreciate everything and all but is it possible to skip the dress and just get me a pair of the same clothing that would fit. I'll be on my way after that no trouble at all for you and Norrington, savvy?"

"How do you know of me and Norrington?" Elizabeth slid into the carriage and "helped" the other girl in next to her. Will leapt onto the ledge and closed the door. Right before it slid shut he heard a murmur that sent him laughing all the way to Elizabeth's house.

"This is not savvy at all."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"OW, easy on the good luv, OW. THERE IS NOT WAY I'M WEARING THAT MATE!!! The bandana stays!!" shouts and hollers echoed down the hall. Will sat on a bench down the hall, dozing off slightly until a loud slam of the door jolted him awake.

"This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost forced Captain Jack Sparrow into a dress." A small figure with ravenous black hair and a staggering bow rushed towards the highly amused Will. When she arrived, a hardly slap to the face was what the startled young man received.

"I know I didn't deserve that," Will sighed as he desperately tried to hold back the laughter. Jack turned Jacklyne stood in a half ties corset with a long white under robe and a half layer of ruffles of an incomplete dress.

"You bet you did mate, and you'll get many more if you don't get that bonnie lass of yours to leave me alone and just get my clothes replicated for my size."

"There you are."

"Oh no," Jacklyne rolled her head and plastered on a perfectly innocent smile as he came face to face with Elizabeth and Commodore Norrington hanging around her arm.

"Honey, I'd like to introduce you to Jacklyne but she seems to already know you." Elizabeth smiled as he husband simply grinned like an idiot. "How's that dress coming along?"

"It's--."

"It's great." Will cut in.

"What are you doing?" hissed Jack turned Jacklyne.

"Getting your clothes replicated and saving my cheek." Will hissed back before turning to Elizabeth and doing a curt little bow before continuing. "However, we are not going to stay for long so it would be rather inexcusable of us to take one of Mrs. Norrington's beautiful dresses and then ruin it out at sea. So if it would be so kind that Mr. and Mrs. Norrington could have a tailor come and measure out a pair of swash buckle pants and a linen shirt with a tougher fabric of a vest for Ms. Raven here, that would be most appreciated."

"Of course," James Norrington respond with a haughty tone as he patted Elizabeth's arm. "See to our daughter please darling. I'll have these two a tailor within the hours."

"Of course dear," Elizabeth left. The instant she was out of earshot, James turned on Will with the fury of a rip current and a tsunami put together in one disastrous combo.

"I should have you in the gallows pirate. Keep your hands and eyes off of my wife." He growled. Looking around for a bit he then asked. "And where may I inquire as to the whereabouts of Jack Sparrow.

"Captain." A voice spoke up with utter harshness.

"What?" blinked a surprised Commodore.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," It was Jacklyne who piped up, sauntering up to Will, grabbing his elbow and leading him right into the face of a shocked Commodore. "And Will here is with me and we are quite the happy couple."

"I-I see," James stuttered. "Well then if you could follow me right this way, a carriage will be waiting just outside to take you to the tailor."

"You're a diamond mate," Jacklyne beamed a smile before dragging a quite surprised will out the door.

'Strange,' Norrington thought to himself as he followed the two out then directed the driver to the tailor shop. 'Sparrow had said that same line with the same two gold encrusted teeth. How did she even know me and know exactly what to complain about when I said Jack Sparrow, deliberately leaving out the Captain. Must be a coincidence.' With that, he shut the carriage door and headed back into the house to be with his darling daughter and lovely wife.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile back in the carriage, Will sat staring at Jack turned Jaclyn as they rode toward the tailor shop.

"What?" asked the irritated girl causing Will to blush when he realized that he was staring. "If it's about me in a corset you'd better shut it or it's another slap in the face savvy?"

"No not that," Will sighed. "Just that—can I have my arm back?"

"What, OH," Jack released the blacksmith's arm with a laugh. "Sorry mate, thinking too much about just what exactly is this tailor going to do when I walk in there asking for my pirate's garb."

"Madame Raven?" the coach driver opened the door. "Mr. Turner if you would please." With a wave of his hand he gestured them to the tailor's office without another word, then drove off.

"Here goes," Jacklyne laughed swaggering with the old Jack walk then laughing heartily like a drunk. "Come on Will. The guys will eventually get tired of the tavern and I don't wanna imagine an upset crew barking around asking where their captain is then ending up in the gallows." Into the tailor's shop they went.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After much fighting, screaming, Will interfering, grumbling of displeasure from the tailor Jack's old clothes were made once more in a Jacklyne Raven size and now the entire crew was happily singing drunk on the Pearl as they set out for Tortuga.

"We're devil's scalawags with really bad eggs, Drink up me hearties YO HO!!" Jacklyne Jack was in a much better mood singing the song while he danced around in circles laughing with a bottle of rum. Will watched in amusement as the now smaller figure of Jack clashed and twirled around the now larger figures of her men crew with as much grace there was clumsiness. He was so entranced that he didn't notice Anna-Maria until she was leaning right next to him, starting him with a question.

"So," she asked with a smile when Will practically jumped onto the plank. "How did you happen to slip by the police and the Commodore?"

Will smiled back weakly, still recovering from the shock. "One is the fact that Jack was a girl in no way acceptable attire." That made Anna-Maria raise a quizzical eyebrow. "The second was the fact that Elizabeth married the Commodore there for would be absolutely furious if he once lover was harmed when he was doing nothing wrong."

"Did anyone find out about," Anna-Maria quirked her head in twirling girl Jack's direction. This made Will laugh quite hard.

"You can thank Jacklyne Raven for the help of covering up the current predicament." With that he went into the captain's quarters leaving Anna-Maria staring shocked until a LAND HO was heard and she quickly rushed to her station.


	2. DO YOU LOVE ME

"Hey mate," Jacklyne Jack swaggered into the cabin then plopped herself potently onto the bed next to where Will lay with his head buried in the blankets. "What are yer doing in here when you should be out there in a tavern hanging with the crew and getting yerself a nice wench for the night?" 

"Go away Jack," Will mumbled. "I wanna go to sleep and not be dragged out there to get drunk like an idiot." With that he rolled over and buried himself even deeper amongst the sheets.

"Aw comeon mate," Jack laughed on purposely throwing herself on top of the pile and throwing Will out of the bed. Before the furious blacksmith could utter another word, she was whisking him off the ship into the sleaziest tavern in all of Tortuga. She slung him down amidst a crowd of tumult and fighting smack dab in the middle of it all while she went off to the bar ordering rum. Walking up to him laughing, she came so close to his face that he could smell settling rum on her breath.

"Keep a sharp eye," Jack gave Will a grin followed by a high pitched giggle. She then gave Will a sly wink and shoved him hard against a pole before whispering into his ear. "And stop being such a hard ass eunuch and have some fun." With that she slung a bottle of rum into the shock hands of a furious younger man and sauntered away into the jostling crowds. Will uncorked the bottle in disgust staring down at the vile liquid that sloshed on the inside.

"That's not true," he murmured to himself. "I am not a eunuch or a hard ass about fun." With that he took a hearty swig. The sensation burned his throat and landed him coughing up the strong liquor. "See," he sighed triumphantly in distain and resorted back to taking small sips.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"WILL, WILL!!!" Will who had been lounging around, jumped up alert at attention when he heard the desperate shouts of Gibbs watching as the panicked crew hand ran to him, shoving past the ruffled feathers of other drunk tavern customers.

"What, what is it?" he asked hurriedly after helping the man to his feet.

"It's Jack," Gibbs shouted. "Follow me." Will followed in a fashion that was all to rushed because he ended up getting a couple of rum bottles thrown at him as he made his way to what apparently was a large gathering of thronging drunkards and their whores. In the middle of it all was a girl Jack pointing a gun at the face of another man.

"You wouldn't shoot me you little bitch." The man smirked holding his arms out to the side. Jack however, clicked the pistol and laughed, swaying quite a bit as the tremors racked her body.

"You forgot one very important thing mate." She giggled taking another swig from a bottle of rum that she just so happened to swipe from a man in the throng. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

This made everyone laugh and the man with the pistol pointed at his face smirked as he wobbled around the ring.

"Well them _Captain Jack Sparrow_," he smirked. "When did you get gender swapped and head over heals drunk like an inexperienced whore?"

"Actually mate," girl Jack giggled again, spilling the rum as she took another swig. "I—,"

"Jack," hissed an urgent voice as Will Turner emerged in the ring, grabbing the girl Jack by the elbow and beginning to steer her out before being swung in again as girl Jack twirled.

"This is William Tuner," she laughed. "Isn't he a hunk?" Everyone laughed.

One voice piped up, "HEY WILLIAM HARD ASS FINALLY FOUND HIMSELF A WHORE!" Will's ears turned a flush pink shade as he hissed again in the girl Jack's ear that they had to go when another man piped up with a roaring laugh.

"Looks like he's got a Jack Sparrow one as well." Riotous laughter echoed the entire tavern.

"Told you he was a eunuch." The girl Jack laughed swigging the bottle empty then proceeding to lower the pistol but instead smashed it on another whore's head. The whore then flew back and sat on another man's lap instead of the one she was supposed to be with. This other man grew jealous and punched the new man in the face who then proceeded to fall over and smash his empty bottle on another man's head. Soon, the entire tavern was a brawling mess of bottles, swords and fists. Will finally managed to get an upper hand on the girl Jack who was stronger than she looked even when a girl and drunk, and managed to doge plenty of rum bottles and rapier points to the door of the tavern and out into the open night air now basked with the glow of the full moon.

"They were such nice people to throw a party for me," Jack giggled, eyes rolling every direction and practically swaying into the ocean had Will not been firmly grasping her waist. "Oh look," there was an old man sitting out with a half filled bottle of rum that Jack's sticky fingers just so happened to snag as they made their way back to the Pearl.

"Jack," Will hissed, chestnut eyes gleaming with anger and annoyance. "What were you thinking? In your current state of affairs you shouldn't be getting helplessly...WAIT A MINUTE!!" They were on the Pearl now after Will saving the girl Jack from falling overboard on the walk up the boarding plank six to seven times. "You're never helplessly drunk."

"You're never helplessly drunk Jack," she mimicked, laughing and taking another chug from the bottle. Will groaned.

"You female body can't hold the liquor." Jack just laughed and swung Will around.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" she laughed, sloshing the drink everywhere then pitching the bottle out into the ocean.

"Jack, maybe you should lie down." Will held his head in his hand, the one free from being hooked in the crook of Jack's elbow.

"Maybe you should lie down," Jack mimicked again. "I should hit you right now for calling me drunk. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I ain't never been drunk in my life and don't plan on doing so now, savvy?"

"Why don't you hit me then?" Will challenged. Jack gave him a blank stare as her head lolled back and forth along with her body.

"I don't know which one to hit." She giggled. "There's too many hunks." Will picked her up chuckling and groaning in amazement.

"You are drunk and you are going to lie down." Suddenly, Jack threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Do you love me?" she giggled. Will turned pink around the ears and continued walking without saying a word. "DO YOU LOVE ME?" Jack pull the full weight of her body up so suddenly, it caused them both to collapse on the wooden deck, knocking the wind out of Will for he was the one to break girl Jack's fall so now, she was on top of him.

"You know what," Jack purred, leaning in so close to Will's face that the stench of rum was intoxicating. She licked his chin up to his cheek, toying a little with the bottom of his eye.

"Jack," Will whispered hoarsely. "You're drunk and need to get to bed so geroffame me." Jack just laughed as she pinned him and nipped as his lower earlobe.

"I'm not drunk," she hiccupped. "I just know what I want in life, savvy?" With that, she pressed her lips to Will's nipping his bottom lip then gently parting his mouth with her tongue.

Will lay there stunned not knowing what to do. When they broke apart, he just sat there staring as the drunk girl Jack ran a finger down his chest.

"Do you love me?" Jack giggled again. Will still had no answer but just lay stock still staring swearing that his heart was about to explode for he just felt it skip a few beats. "Do you love me?" she asked again leaning close to his face so that the tips of their noses touched.

"Jack, you—," Will began but was suddenly cut off when he felt the air woosh from his lungs as the Jack suddenly went limp, collapsing her full weight on top of him. "Jack?" Will twisted his head so he could see her face but was relived and annoyed that she had simply passed out because she was indeed, helplessly drunk. Will wriggled around as he struggled his wrists from the sleeping Jack without wanting to wake her.

"Honestly," Will grumbled to himself, "Why is it that you are always the one who gets yourself into trouble and drags me along with it? I wonder sometimes if you planned all this." He gingerly moved himself into a sitting position while girl Jack in a half sitting half in his lap and leaning against his shoulders as he freed his legs. Picking her back up and continuing his way to the Captain's quarters, he chuckled to himself. "Then again, you are Captain Jack Sparrow."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was bout 2 hours later that the crew arrived carrying their loads of supplies, food, and rum. The ship was bustling with activity as everyone scrambled to deposit their things and get ready for bed. Will stood at the very front of the boat, leaning over and staring out into the moonlit sea.

"So Turner," Gibbs came up behind him with a bottle of rum in his hands. "Where be Jack. We need the Captain's orders of whether or not we stay in port for the night or sail off once more."

Will laughed. "I think Jack will surely appreciate it if we stay in port for the night." Gibbs raised an eyebrow but Will simply cocked his head to Captain's quarters.

"I see then Mr. Turner." Gibbs chuckled. "Night then."

"Good night to you Mr. Gibbs."

"William," echoes the voice of Anna-Maria as the first mate came up to join the new crew mate up on deck. "I overheard that there was a fight down at the Old Tub Tavern because there was a girl who pointed a gun at a man who called Jack Sparrow a misfit idiot then declared that she herself was Captain Jack Sparrow." Seeing Will wince, she laughed. "So it is true."

"Jack was drunk," this made Anna-Maria choke in surprise as a wry smile spread across Will's features. "Apparently girl Jack is definitely not as good of a drinker as the man Jack." Upon seeing the strange face that now spread over the girl's face Will sighed. "You can go ahead and laugh." Anna-Maria cracked up while the same wry smile spread once again over Will's face.

"Seeing how you are so tense when talking about this, I take it the getting her out of a fight wasn't the worst part of a drunk Jack."

"She asked me if I loved her, kissed me, then passed out right on top of me." Will said with a shrug. Anna-Maria's jaw dropped straight to the ground. "She said that she wasn't drunk just that she knew what she wanted in her life." The startled fist mate ended up turning a fit of laughter into a hacking cough.

"Really now," Anna-Maria managed out as she turned and put a hand on Will's shoulder. "Just a warning next time then, when women/men like Jack get drunk, they'll sleep with anyone within range, especially pretty men like you." She laughed when bright blush crept up Will's cheeks.

"I'm not pretty." he grumbled, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Sure you are," the first-mate laughed when the blush grew brighter. "You're the prettiest man aboard expect for Jack if he was a man right now. To tell you the truth, I think Jack had a thing for you even when he was a man." Will was practically maroon with embarrassment by now. Anna-Maria began to head below deck but stopped, noticing that Will had not moved a step. "Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked.

"I don't have a bunk," Will laughed.

"There's a spare bunk in my room. I can call Gibbs to help you move it to the crew's quarters."

"Don't worry about it," Will sighed. "Gibbs is already asleep and besides, there's an arm chair in the Captain's quarters that I could sleep in."

"Okay _William, _you go now to _sleep _in the_ captain's quarters _in an _armchair,_" she teased laughing even harder when she saw Will blushing and fuming. "Night Will."

"Good night Anna-Maria," Will ground out which made the first mate laugh even harder. When she was gone, Will slowly made his way down to the captain's quarters, slightly nervous. Creaking open the door, he half expected girl Jack to jump right up and tackle him but then remembered that she was helplessly drunk and passed right out. What he saw made him burst out laughing. When he had set her down on the bed, she had been on her back, perfectly in the center covered by blankets. Now, she was sprawled half way off the bed, a leg and arm already dangling off, on her stomach with the blankets and sheets completely in a tangle.

"99 bottles of rum on the wall," she murmured, lolling over the side a bit more, her hand shaping up as if she was holding a rum bottle. Sighing, Will gently moved the lolling limbs back on the bed and shifted the pillow so that her face was not smothered in it.

'Even when drunk she still dreams of rum,' he chuckled tucking her back under the blankets. "Good night Jack." he whispered.

"You need to drink more rum mate. Keep a sharp eye," she murmured back. Will laughed as he settles himself in the armchair across the room.

"Good night Jack," Will whispered before falling asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Will woke with a start when he heard a howl and then a stream of colorful curses. Looking around, his eyes finally came to rest on a hunched over Jack holding her head with her torso slumped over the bed.

"Are you—,"

"SHUT UP!!!" Jack shouted, cutting Will off with a start. "Why is the sun so god damn disagreeable?" Will couldn't help but laugh much to Jack's annoyance. "WHAT?!"

"The reason is that your female body can't handle alcohol as well as your male body did."

"So," Jack moaned as the world spun around her.

"You were helplessly drunk last night that you ended up passing out." Will laughed as he walked over to help the completely disoriented captain to her feet only to have to catch her again when she began to fall over.

"I don't get drunk," Jack mumbled, shoving Will away only to have to drag him back and throw her entire weight against him again to steady herself.

"Apparently you do." Will snickered.

"Did I do anything stupid?" Jack asked only to laugh when he felt the body of Will tense as he was supporting her.

"Only slightly," he whispered.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the male creature now being that I am a female, informs me that you are indeed lying to me." Jack slurred out, wincing when a bolt of sunlight hit his eyes. Will simply rolled his eyes and gingerly helped Jack out onto the deck,

"You didn't do anything too rash," he shrugged. "Not much rasher than what you would do normally when you aren't drunk."

"You always forget one thing mate," Jack smiled, golden teeth gleaming. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well Captain Jack Sparrow is still subject to incidents and hangovers."

"You can't win them all mate. You just got muscle your way past most of them."

"CAPTAIN!!" Gibbs shouted.

"SHUT UP!!" Jack shouted back catching Gibbs off guard causing him to bang his head against the steering wheel.

"Sir, where would we be headed?" he murmured.

"Up river." Jack responded with a shrug.

"Captain?" Gibbs shivered a bit. "Would that be just a passing by and wave?"

"No, it's an unearthly yearn with a tremendous nudge for a stop." Gibbs shivered even more.

"Aye Aye sir. I believe that there is more speed to be coaxed out of these sails."

"Jack, are we going to go see Tia Dalma again?" Will asked, catching Jack again as she almost staggered over the edge.

"You are right again Mr. Turner." Jack swaggered. "You are quite right."

"JACK!!" Anna-Maria shouted coming from behind causing Jack to raise both hands sharply sucking her teeth in annoyance as once again, her head throbbed.

"Anna-Maria," he ground out causing Will to snicker slightly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your carbungle this early on deck?" SMACK!! Anna-Maria slapped Jack right across the face.

"I know I did not deserve that one because I am a girl and we DO NOT GET SLAPPED BY GIRLS!!"

"You're still Jack and if you had a beard still, I'd probably slap that right off of you face. You almost got our whole situation revealed up in Tortuga." Anna-Maria snapped.

"I did what?" Jack blinked with complete innocence cringing back when the first mate stuck a threatening finger in her face.

"You are going to be dead the instant you turn back into a man," With that she whirled off. The instant she was out of earshot, Will lost his control and burst out laughing.

"What was all that about?" Jack looked at Will only to have the younger man laugh harder.

"You were drunk Jack that's all that I am going to tell you."

"I DO NOT GET—OW!!" sunlight plus shouting caused Jack to double over and cling to a mast to support.

"Ask Tia Dalma when we get there," Will helped Jack up. "Until then, let's avoid Anna-Maria shall we."

"Aye," Jack sighed and resigned herself to the guiding arms of Will while the world swirled around her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Watch the boat," was passed down through the line and as always, Cotton ended up being the one to watch it. The only thing that was different this time was that Will was the first one to enter through the door and greet Tia Dalma rather than the flamboyant Jack Sparrow.

"William Turner," Tia Dalma cracked a black toothed grin as she sauntered over to the blacksmith. "I always knew the wind would blow you back to me one day."

"Good to see you too Tia Dalma," Will smiled back.

"Where's Jack," Tia Dalma looked around eyes settling on the new girl. "And who might she be?" she snapped.

"Tia Dalma," Jack laughed. "It's me, Captain Jack Sparrow." Tia Dalma raised a question eyebrow as she moved to examine the girl.

"So it is then," she hissed causing Jack to shrink back uneasily. "I suppose you be wanting to know how to change you back to a man, hm?"

"Right," Jack laughed still somewhat uneasy. "How do we find cet shipwreck?"

"You know I demand payment," Tia Dalma snapped shutting Jack up as he looked around at his crew whom all shrugged.

"I brought payment." It was Will who piped up this time earning the clapped hand bow of thanks from girl Jack. "I found this aboard the merchant ship I traveled on." It was a necklace laced with pearls and seashells which held a small octopus shaped as a heart at the very end on it. Tia Dalma froze upon seeing it, looked from Will to the necklace then back to Will before grabbing it.

"The payment is fair." She seemed to somewhat strangle out. She moved to the head of a small table cluttered with various objects and beckoned everyone to gather round. "The shipwreck you are searching for is one of cursed inhabitants. It used to belong to a greedy pirate called now by Silver Moon. He pillaged, plundered, and took everything he wanted. The only problem is that he made a deal with Davy Jones to give him a share of the plunders."

"He never did, did he?" Will looked at Tia Dalma as she shook her head.

"Davy Jones sunk his ship and cursed it to appear randomly therefore never giving him a sailor's death but not before Moon had his final find of a treasure."

"The Wall," Jack blew away a feather from his face as she pocketed a stone.

"How do we find this ship?" Will asked again.

"It is to appear every ten years," Tia Dalma leaned back and gave a smile.

"WHAT?" Jack sputtered. "You mean I'm stuck like this," she waved a hand over her body, "FOR THE NEXT TEN YEARS?!"

"Is there any other way to find the ship?" Will asked, giving Jack and annoyed look.

"Only one person knows where to find the boat," Tia Dalma laughed.

"WHO?" asked Jack eagerly. Tia Dalma laughed leaning close to Will, running a hand underneath his chin. Then looking right at the girl Jack she hissed...

"Davy Jones."

"Oh," was all that Jack uttered and staggered back a few paces. The whole crew was in utter silence and fidgeting nervously.

"Is that all?" Tia Dalma asked, rising from her seat and began to proceed to the back room.

"No," Jack uttered. Will looked up and then realizing what he was about to ask turned his face away so that the now she captain could not see the shade of red creeping up his cheeks.

"Yes, what is it," Tia Dalma asked impatiently.

"I apparently got drunk and did something extremely stupid other than the reason Anna-Maria slapped me. What other thing did I do?" At this, Tia Dalma looked at Will who pleaded through his eyes not to tell him then ended up chuckling while Anna-Maria had rushed out of the hut struggling back fits.

"You will find out when it feels like revealing itself to you." She waved again. "Is that all?"

Ignoring Jack's disappointed pout, Will spoke up again. "We seem to have a need of finding the Flying Dutchman." Tia Dalma bowed and took a hand full of shells and shook them.

"A touch of destiny," she murmured and the shells scattered on the table. The crew was once again on its way.


	3. Strap 'im to the cannon boys

"Alright Will what is your plan," Jack prodded Will with a desperate look in his eyes probably because of the fact that Will had a strong grip on her upper arm and was dragging her along with him to the boat that would be going to meet Davy Jones. 

"My plan is that until we get onto that ship, you are not getting away." Will plopped the girl Jack down and signaled to Gibbs to kick them off.

"Come on mate," Jack pleaded becoming ever the more nervous as the Flying Dutchman drew closer. "Spare old Jack this one death wish." Will gave him a flat look.

"You still haven't paid the original debt for the Pearl have you." When Jack gave an innocent grin and a shrug Will rolled his eyes and rowed the boat faster.

"Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smiled only to receive another roll of the eyes from Will. Sighing heavily, he gave up. They rowed in silence until a hard clunk almost flipped them over, knocking Jack and Will to the bottom of the boat. Before they could right themselves, they were jerked upward boat and all and landed hard on a mollusk covered deck.

"What is your purpose here?" came a laugh that could only belong to the one and only Davy Jones.

"Hi," Jack smiled sheepishly when she was wrenched to her feet and held by a sword fish blade.

"Who are you?" Jones blew a cloud of smoke in the girl Jack's face.

"Davy Jones," Will boomed, gazing into the octopus face's eyes with a steady gaze.

"Mr. Turner," Davy Jones laughed and the crew of decayed not dead fish men laughed with him. "Do you remember William Turner boys?" Laughter followed once more. Jones snapped his face back, tentacles bouncing back and forth as he leaned in close to the blacksmith's face and lit a pipe. "What purpose do you have to grace us with your presence this time?"

"I'm here to strike a deal," Will spoke triumphantly.

"A deal," Davy Jones leaned closer to the younger man's face and made a pwik sound with his lip. "What sort of deal might this one be?"

"A deal to bring back the ship of Silver Moon," Will narrowed his eyes as he watched the crew draw back in surprise. Davy Jones snapped backwards, his tentacles flying about his face as the Captain whirled on the two unfortunate duo.

"What purpose would you be needin' that accursed ship?" Jones snapped. "Does the girl want a new necklace of 100 guaranteed pearls?" The crew laughed heartily but Will narrowed his eyes even more.

"Jack is in a bit of a predicament." he whispered. Jones once more leaned in and laughed in the blacksmith's face.

"Why would I be wantin' to help that no good blighter? He still owes me 100 years of service on board this ship." He snapped once more. "Is this predicament the reason why he cannot attend?"

"Actually mate, I'm right here," girl Jack swung out, smiling and in Jack's usual half drunkard pose. Jack leaned back as Jones drew closer, scanning her with his eyes, tentacles just about going in a fury. Awkward silence built up on the crew not at all helping the already high tension. Jones's roaring laugh was what finally tore through the thick air.

"I turned a wall," Jack smirked causing Will to roll his eyes at how lightly Jack seemed to be taking the situation. "So I'm here to settle a deal that will get me onesy onto that ship and back into a man, savvy."

"Are you now," Jones cocked his head to the side in bemusement. "Well I'm sorry tempted to accept that offer." Jack winced and began to back up as the looming figure of Jones drew closer. "You still haven't settled our agreement from last time. For 13 years you've been the Captain of the Pearl, THAT WAS OUT AGREEMENT!!! This debt you still haven't settled with me so why should I give you another. 200 years before the mast is what you're asking but this payment is a tad to shallow now."

"What would be the price of this then?" Jack smiled only to draw back again as Jones snapped upward.

"Price?" he looked at him and a smug smile played across his octopus face.

"How much do you think me turning back to a man leaving me only with one debt to pay is worth?" Jack slurred. Jones turned to his crew and smiled a smile that sent shivers down Will's spine for he knew this meant good entertainment for Jones, bad news for the now girl Jack. Jones shook his beard of tentacles and turned back to the waiting captain.

"Life." Jones smiled even wider basing on the shocked expression that now played over her face. "The life of one you hold dear. Love..." Jones threw up a laugh and the whole crew joined in. Will gulped slightly when he felt the pressure of the blade against throat increase. "Seeing as how the infamous Jack Sparrow loves only himself and The Pearl, which one will you loose?" Jack smiled wryly back, whimpering laughing, eyes darting back and forth from the boat to Will then back to the sneering face of Davy Jones.

"I want my jar of dirt," he whimpered slightly. Will tensed a bit when he saw the looks Jones was shooting at him and Jack with the smile of utter cruelty and hatred plastered clear across his features. Jack looked desperately at Will, finally realizing just how much trouble they were in. Will nodded his head causing Jack to slightly shudder before pulling himself back together and smiling his normal Jack grin.

"Though it would be totally pointless to become a man then die right afterwards, and the Pearl is suppose to sink anyways for the previous debt," Jack swaggered around while Jones watched in anticipation. "I really don't have anything to give." He smiled a flashing smile while Jones's eyes narrowed. "We'd best be going then."

"HSSSSSSSSSSS," the hammerhead shark snarled blocking Jack from Will and the exit.

"You still have a debt to settle," Jones stomped towards the ever shrinking Jack. "It is either you came here to make a deal or here to pay your debt."

"Actually—," Jack stuttered.

"WHICH ONE IS IT CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW?" Jones narrowed his eyes. "Either way, you will both be the bargain—"

"No he won't," Will spoke up, tensing slightly when Jones whirled upon him. "He won't be the bargain chip in both situations."

"Really Mr. Turner," Jones smiled. "Tell me, do you fear death?"

"As long as your face will never block my view again," Will twisted his head so that he looked directly into sea devil's face. "No, not really."

"You forget your place Turner." Jones snapped. It was Will's turn to narrow his eyes.

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Jack looked at Will startled. Jones stared down a tad shocked when he met the boldness in the blacksmith's eyes.

"Is it now?" Will didn't answer but simply glared at the corrupt man. "What deal is it that you are proposing?"

"Bring back the ship," Will met Jack right in his kohl rimmed eyes before continuing, "In exchange for my life."

"No." Jones snapped back at Jack who was now frozen then back at Will before laughing and sticking out a tentacle covered hand.

"Do we have an accord?" Jones smiled, his tentacles swaying around on his beard. Will looked back at Jack once more before shaking the slimy thing.

"Agreed."

"Bring up the ship," Jones snapped his fingers as the wheel to summon the kraken began to turn. High and higher the pillar went until finally with a sudden stop, it dropped, echoing a vibration from the hull of the ship across the sea. Jack and Will both watched in amazement as flurry of tentacles arose to the surface then with a sudden retraction, they vanished, leaving the one and only ship wreck behind.

"Now then Mr. Turner," Jones turned back to the blacksmith sneering when he saw the slightest shimmer of fear glint over his eyes. "I think it'll be best for you to meet death the same way your father did." He walked to Jack. "You will be escorted to your ship once this boy is dead. STRAP HIM TO THE CANNON BOYS!!"


	4. Pity has nothing to do with it

"STRAP HIM TO THE CANNON BOYS!!" There were no words to describe the change that took place right then and there within Will's eyes. Something shattered while something else rolled to the surface when he met the eyes of Davy Jones as his crew of miscreants began to bind his hands behind his back leading him to the nearest cannon. There, a lead of rope was bound to his legs and tied securely around a critter covered cannon. Jones stomped over and gave the rope a hardy tug, satisfied when it didn't give way. He then began to circle Will, tentacles flapping everywhere, looking at every angle of the current predicament. Will stood with his head high, chest out, and looking straight ahead.

"Tell me Turner," Jones snapped, once more leaning in the blacksmith's face and lit a pipe. "Do you fear death?"

Will didn't even turn his head and answered in a cold definite tone. "I thought I already told you that if I never had to see you again, death would be perfect."

"Is it now?" Jones laughed. Then without warning, he shot his crab claw arm and grabbed Will's throat. Twisting his head back and forth, Jones simply snickered to himself. "How do I know that you will honor this agreement?"

Will narrowed his eyes as he turned his head and faced his captor. "Then why don't you sink the ship?" Jones released him no longer smiling. "Or is it perhaps that you can't until Jack is back to normal." Jones was now flustered like a rooster about to explode as his tentacles began their little flurries about his face as he whirled away.

"Life is cruel Mr. Turner. Why should the afterlife be any different?" he finally mustered. Will raised a quizzical eyebrow wondering just what brought that up. When he saw how intently Jones had focused his gaze on the horror stricken face of girl Jack and how evil of a smirk played over his face, the realization hit home and his eyes widened.

"NO—," Before he could say another word though, he felt the strong tug and realized in horror that the cannon was falling. SPLOOSH!! Will felt the churning black waves envelop him, devouring hungrily everything he had once known in the world of land.

"WILL!!" Jack shouted and broke free of the fish man that held her and dove into the water. "Sir, do we go after?" a man with one large yellow eye gazed up at the captain who was smiling as he watched the scene unfold.

"Let them be Bosen," Jones chuckled, grin full of bitter malice. "They'll never reach each other." When Bosen still did not move, Jones twirled around and whispered low into the man's ear. "However, the deal has been broken."

"Aye captain," an even eviler smile of malicious intent mirrored across the face of Bosen as he stormed off shouting orders to the crew.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The blackness tugged at the edges of Will's vision as he struggled ever the more vigorously to free himself. Twisting his legs about the hull of the cannon, he struggled to see if there was a loop that was not tied that could possibly give him a leeway. The blackness was even more consuming as his lungs began to scream for air. Looking up desperately at the light that shimmered above him while the cannon pulled him to the oblivion of darkness at the depths of the sea, there was a huge splash as a dark spot began to get bigger.

'Jack,' Will's chestnut eyes gazed upwards. He felt his struggles crescendo for a moment as a last spasm from his dying brain then drift off as his eyes glazed over. 'Ironic,' he thought to himself. 'The last thing I see before I die is a pirate.' A small smile tugged at his lips as William Turner resigned to his fate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Captain Jack Sparrow had no idea what he was doing. His body just moved. When he saw Jones give the cannon a shove and the body of Will plummet down into the dark depths, his body just moved. Jerking away from the guards for their grips had all slackened with the enjoyment of death, he dove into the water after the boy. He never thought his body could ever try to swim as fast as his brain was trying to push it to reach the boy. He could see him now, sinking into the dark abyss beneath him, struggling desperately trying to find a loop hole in his situation. Suddenly, he looked up with eyes that were as liquid as his watery surroundings. There was pain, fear, defiance, but the one that surprised Jack was a glimmer of hope and humor. He watched as the boy's body struggled hard for about 30 seconds. When it gave up, Jack could have sworn that he felt anger and a pang of pain that tore at his heart so deeply he wished to scream.

'Swim faster Jack, swim faster,' his mind screamed. 'You can catch him, just swim faster.' He felt his head become light but his body kept shoving him forward. 'You can do it, just swim faster. You have to catch him Jack.' His lungs were burning. 'You can, come on Jack.' He swam desperately but the cannon dragged Will down faster and faster. His head was about to explode when two pairs of arms belonging to the fish people, grabbed him by the shoulders and hulled him up.

'WILL!!' he shouted mentally. Fighting and losing the fight against his captors, Jack kept struggling. He looked down once more and froze at what he saw. Will looked up at him, his eyes now glazed over with a small smile tugging at his lips. With that, he sunk away into the darkness while Jack felt his head break the surface, instinct causing him to gasp in great gulps of air as he was unceremoniously shoved onto the deck, dripping wet and heaving, of the ship wreck then dragged all the way to the wall that had started all of the misfortunes.

"This was our agreement Sparrow," Jones laughed. Jack whimpered slightly as he was hauled up and arm practically broken as it was jammed into the golden hole then twisted. With that, the laughing crew dragged him away and threw him back out into the sea water. The crew then melted back into the Flying Dutchmen and they sank beneath the surface.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"SPARROW!!!" A shout came as a rope was throw out to the water in which the Captain bobbed up and down. "HAUL!!" The figure sprang out with a great burst of water and landed with a gracious swirl right in front of the wheel then was immediately surrounded by the worried crew. Before anyone could speak a word though, the well expected white flash came signaling the disappearance of the wreck. When it faded, everyone turned rapidly to Jack with eager anticipation. Jack just sat there though, one arm around his/her knee, hiding his/her face from view.

"Jack?" Gibbs approached the Captain with nervousness followed by Anna-Maria. "Jack, are you alright?"

"humuhng," came a murmur.

"What?" Gibbs leaned in closer.

"Clothes too tight, can't breath." Jack hissed. Anna-Maria laughed and threw him a set of his old clothing which Jack caught and immediately changed into his shirt. Not caring if the crew was watching or not since the girl pair of pants was now extremely painful to his manhood, he slipped them off in a flurry and was back into the baggy Jack Sparrow pants. His boots and hat were the last touches. Taking great gulps of air, Jack Sparrow sat there gazing up at the crew and the Pearl with an expressionless face.

"Welcome back to the men's world Jack," Gibbs gave him a hand which Jack took and stood up, staggering a few paces then regaining his footing to stare out into the great cheers of the crew to have their captain back to his right gender.

"Jack Sparrow," Anna-Maria went to the captain who looked up with a small smile. SLAP!!! "I told you that you'd be dead the instant you turn back into a man." With that she stormed off back to her post.

"I think I fully deserved that one," Jack murmured as he gazed dazed at all the hustle and bustle of the ship.

"Say Jack," Gibbs began. "Where be Will?" Jack gazed out at the ocean for a bit before twirling the steering wheel and opening the compass.

"He fell behind." Another twirl of the wheel followed as Jack swayed in rhythm with the Pearl as usual. Gibbs looked down and shook his head.

"He was a good lad. Pity he had to leave so fast." Jack whirled on Gibbs catching him off guard, causing him to jump as he stormed to him and hissed in his ear.

"Pity's got nothing to with it mate," with that he stormed off the deck.

"CAPTAIN!!!" Gibbs shouted causing Jack to stop in his tracks swaying ever so slightly. The entire crew had stopped what they were doing and watched the scene unfold.

"What is it Mr. Gibbs?" Jack spoke not bothering to turn around.

"Where would we be headed sir?" Gibbs took the steering wheel, a look of earnest trust and worry playing through his eyes as he gazed at the captain.

"Up river." With that Jack walked into his cabin and shut the door.

"Aye sir." Gibbs closed his eyes as he felt the boat moan underneath him and began their journey.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Am I dead?' a thought echoed through the darkness. Glazed over eyes, half open chestnut eyes blinked hazily at his surroundings. His body ached and his head hurt beyond hell, yet it felt like a great weight had been taken off of his body as he felt his muscles twitch and spasm. The last thing he had remembered was that he was sinking into the black abyss that was the bottom of the ocean. The last thing he saw was Jack swimming down to him while the light of above where the life he had once was fading slowly with ever minute he continued to sink. THE LIGHT!! Blinking away the haziness, he weakly pulled his head up. The light was shrinking last thing he remembered as blackness tugged once again at his vision. Then why was the light growing bigger now?

TBC in my sequeal Fragile Lives. See you soon. R+R please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirtes of the Caribbean or any of its charactors. This is purely made fan fanfiction.


	5. Preview of the Sequel now up

_Red flashed before his vision as the crack of a whip was heard as it curled around his rib. Forcing down another scream as it was whipped away; it left his lips bruised beyond measure. The same routine again and again so many times now that he had lost count. Another crack, another flash of red, another scream forced down. Blood now oozed freely to the floor now gathering together in red, slimy pools that looked black due to the slimy floor beneath it. His arms sagged, his legs gave out long ago but still the blows came thick and hard. How long had he been like this? How long had this pain that should have killed him long ago left him barely alive to feel its extent? His muscles tensed once more waiting for the next blow. When one didn't come he blinked in confusion. A sword came in an arc above him cutting the bonds that chained his arms as his body collapsed in a heap, curling up into a ball from the hours of agony however in his mind he was relieved. The relief didn't last long though as he was wrestled onto his back, hissing with pain as the floor came into contact with the many fresh wounds, as his limbs were pinned down by four of his captors. A shadow loomed over him with malicious intent written all over it's cold, cruel eyes. _

_"Do you fear death?" it hissed at him, toying with something behind its back. _

_"Never," he hissed back, eyes narrowing in defiance. _

_The shadow laughed and proceeded to turn away then without warning whirled back and shoved something right smack dab over his chest, on the spot of his heart. He didn't care what it was, though he was pretty sure it was a branding iron for at that moment, excruciating pain shot throughout his entire body. Wave after wave of it hit and hard as his entire vision began to haze away. His entire body was now racked with tremors as the thing drove deeper and deeper into his chest, the smell of burning flesh becoming intoxicating. The shadow simply smirked then suddenly ripped it away from the raw skin and pressed down with his hand and ground a handful of white power right into the wound. That was it. Red and black flooded his vision as the scream that had been shoved down so long ripped its way from his throat at full force, robbing him of his breath as his eyes pressed shut and two tears ran from them. He could feel all his tormentors laughing now but he didn't care. With every pulse of his heart he came closer and closer to the dark abyss that was subconscious. _

B-bmp—Black

B-bmp—Black

B-bmp—Black

_He felt his eyes roll back inside of his head as his battered body gave up the fight. Finally, he slipped into the serene blackness._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"WILL!!" kohl rimmed eyes shot open followed by a hiss as a beam of sunlight hit them causing them to once again shut tight. Captain Jack Sparrow groaned as he rolled onto his side only to realize that his bed was on the other side. THUD!! Grumbling to himself as he picked himself off the floor, he staggered a few paces, grabbed his jacket, hat, boots, and a bottle of rum, he was fully dressed and accessorized.

"CAPTAIN!!" shouted Gibbs the instant he was out on deck. "We have arrived sir."

"Then we go ashore," he took a swig of the bottle only to find it empty and shouting back up at the man. "Why is the rum always gone?"

Gibbs gave him a quizzical look, raised an eyebrow, then walked to help the crew with the departure of the smaller boats. Jack threw the empty bottle out into the ocean before following the crew. When he practically fell over the railing, he sighed as he straightened his hat.

"That's why."


End file.
